


Je ne suis pas un meurtrier

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [12]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captivity, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Rescue, Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Eobard garde Ray prisonnier, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il mérite mieux.





	Je ne suis pas un meurtrier

Je ne suis pas un meurtrier

  
''Tu te joindras à nous, Raymond.''

''Non.''

  
La Legion of Doom avait gardé Ray comme prisonnier, Eobard prenait plaisir à le fixer enchaîné dans une cellule, sans son armure précieusement rangée. L'homme du futur le trouvait mignon, comme Barry l'avait été, il allait s'occuper de le détruire pour qu'il rejoigne son groupe.

  
''Allons Raymond, tu as déjà tout perdu, pourquoi tiens-tu donc à protéger le temps qui t'a tout pris ?''

''Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.''

''Raymond. Ce temps t'a pris ta fiancée, Anna. Nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu l'aimais.''

''Ne parle pas d'elle, n'ose même pas !'' Ray s'agita inutilement dans les chaînes

''On t'a volé ton bonheur, ton entreprise. Felicity est partie avec un autre homme, Kendra aussi. Snart est mort. Nate aime Amaya et pourrait presque t'oublier. Mick ne t'aimera jamais, et Sara est bi. Pourquoi continues-tu de les aimer ? Ils ne te méritent pas ! Tu mérites tellement mieux !''

''Je ne serais jamais comme toi, Thawne.''

''Tout comme Barry, tu ne comprends pas.''

  
Eobard souffla, avant de commencer à frapper Ray, si la parole ne marchait pas, la manière brute l'aiderait. Ray ne se débattait plus, il encaissait sans bouger, peut-être attendait-il le bon moment pour s'échapper, enfin bon, il le rattraperait encore et encore. Ray ferait parti de la légion, qu'il le veuille ou non. Eobard continua de frapper. Il laisserait peut-être Darhk et Merlyn toucher son jouet.

  
_________

  
Ray releva la tête lentement et douloureusement quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler par son prénom. Il était dans un piteux état, des jours, ou plus, à se faire torturer ne l'avait pas aidé. Il voyait flou, mais il arrivait quand même à distinguer Sara et Nate. Il n'avait pas jamais été aussi heureux de les voir. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans qu'il ne le veuille et il s'évanouit.

  
____________

  
Quand Ray se réveilla, il reconnu tout de suite l'endroit. L'infirmerie du Waverider. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il retrouvait sa précieuse liberté. Il se leva du siège et Nate se jeta dans ses bras, il l'avait à peine aperçu quand il s'était réveillé. Il y avait toute la team dans la pièce, heureuse et rassurée.

  
''Je suis tellement content que tu sois là, Ray.'' Nate lui dit en le libérant de l'étreinte

''Tu nous avais manqué.'' Jax confirma

''C'était moins drôle sans toi, Haircut.'' Mick, évidemment

''C'est vous qui m'avez manqué !'' Ray leur sourit en reprenant Nate dans ses bras

  
Fin


End file.
